


The spider that stung the fox

by Deadboy25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadboy25/pseuds/Deadboy25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been living in New York enjoying life as Spider-Man. A run with Stiles leads him to deal with old wounds from Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spider that stung the fox

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. I've been wanting a Stanny Spider-Man fic forever. I sent it as a prompt to a few people but nobody wrote it, so I will. No beta all mistakes will be mine. Also I'm writing and posting from my phone. Like a weirdo I type faster on my phone than a actual keyboard.

Chapter 1: A rough morning

To say Danny was having a bad day would a understatement. His back was still sore from taking on a couple of wanna be Villains last night and his alarm didn't go off making him late for work. He really hoped his boss wasn't in today. In the four years that passed since Danny left Beacon Hills and moved to New York his life has been one amazing, fucked up ride that he wouldn't change. Being bit while interning at Oscorp and becoming Spider-Man has fulfilled his life in a way he never thought it could. 

"Your late dimples.", Brandy the receptionist stated like it wasn't obvious. "My alarm didn't go off and I had a rough night." 

"Oh, so you took my advice and got a little tlc huh?" "No." "Danny my office now!" Screamed Lisa. "Your late. I wouldn't be pissed if this was the first time but it's not." "You come in late and leave early. Your one of our best hackers but if you continue to show a disregard for the rules you will be fired." Before I can defend myself I'm dismissed to my little cube of hell. 

I leave work at 1:00 instead of 6:00. If only I could join the Heroes for Hire, my life would be complete. I strip in the alley to suit up and take to the sky's. Web slinging around the city grants me freedom that working and being a normal citizen doesn't. 

I feel my spider sense before I hear the screams. Shouts and cries for help ring in my ear as I swing and flip. Chaos. The only thing word I can use to describe the scene. Three men with guns shooting their way through the streets. I go for the first goon closest to me. Danny shoots a web out quickly ridding goon 1 of his gun. 

"Whack!" Danny smashes into the car in front of him back bursting in pain. Turns out goon 4 was hiding. "Fuck, seriously where did you come from?" "Where you like hiding and waiting to play whack a hero to any superhero that showed up?" Goon 4 doesn't respond, I guess word got around at villain school not to engage in talk with the spider.

I dodge his second hit and grab his bat and break it. Wood, really? A quick punch to the face and kick to the stomach sends him out for the count. I don't have time to waste. The other two goons with guns are keeping the police at bay by taking hostages. A growl rings in the air. It makes the hair on my neck stand and drives my spider sense into over drive. Whatever howled is close and pissed.

Swinging in the air I make my way towards the goons. I'm too late. Running from behind the car is a guy in a red hood. He scratches goon 2 in the back forcing him to let go of his hostage. Once the hostage is clear hood guy with the claws tosses goon 2 into a car. Seeing my chance I swing and flip in front of goon 3. Taking my chances I web his hands giving the hostage a chance to go. With his hands web and still connected to me I pull him into a head butt.

With the goon squad down and the police not giving me a hard time I go after red hoodie who's trying to sneak off and doing a really shitty job at. "Hey, hooded claw!" He turns and looks at me. His face is covered by the hood but his eyes are shining. Bright blue and inhuman. The kind I only know of from coming across fucking werewolves and were-things in Beacon Hills. He makes a sound like a snarl crossed with a whine and runs. He's faster than me but I have the sky. Swinging in the air, I use my knowledge of the city to catch up to him. Whoever he is he's new to the city. He takes a wrong turn into a dead end alley. 

"Listen I'm not gonna hurt you." A snarl. It tells me everything I need to know about him. He's been hurt by people and by the color of his eyes he's spilt innocent blood.  
He charges at me only giving me a second to hop on the wall and web him. "I don't know who you are but I'm not a hunter or threat to you. I'm one of the good guys."  
"Let me the fuck out!" I know that voice. The last time I heard it was at graduation. Yelling and screaming at me about trying to keep me and the town safe. How sometimes good people do bad things. That voice brings back memories of lost friendship and pain. That voice is Stiles voice and it by brings more bad than good.


End file.
